The Art of Love, Pride, and Denial
by Drair
Summary: AU/slice-of-life. Two ex-friends meet again after four long years. Will things be different this time around? Can she learn to trust him again? But is he even trustworthy in the first place? R&R! AxC
1. August 28, 2011

A/N: New fic! I've been sitting on this chapter for a while and debating whether or not to release it, as I still have two other unfinished GS fics. But I made up my mind to, so I'm going to start off by releasing 2 chappies! Please let me know how you like this fic. Some feedback on what you would like to see updated next would be great too!

So a little bit about this fic: This fic is quite different from anything I've ever written before. For one, I've decided to make this a drabble series. And for two, the genre is slice-of-life. Each chapter will be less than 1000 words. This means quicker updates and an easier read! In addition, pay attention to the dates since I will be jumping back and forth between Athrun and Cagalli's high school days as well as the present day.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moving in**

~x~

August 28, 2011-Sunday

~x~

Time flew by faster than the flitter of hummingbird wings, and before her mind could fully process her departure from the safe haven of school, she found herself graduated and embarking on the next phase of her life as an independent adult.

Grunting slightly, Cagalli balanced her heavy cardboard box of kitchen utensils against the wall with one arm as she fished in her pocket for the key to her new apartment with the other.

With some fumbling, she managed to get the door open and was greeted by the musty air of her empty new living quarters.

Setting down the box, she straightened up and exhaled.

A few months ago, she had been offered a position as a student teacher at Morgenroete Technical High School and she had jumped at the opportunity. Heliopolis was where her twin brother, Kira worked, and she looked forward to seeing him more often. In fact, Kira had recommended this apartment to her. The rent was cheap, the living quarters fairly spacious, and it was only a short subway ride away from the school.

But where was Kira anyway? He was supposed to have met her here half an hour ago to help her move in. But then again, it was just like him to be late.

"Cagalli," came a familiar voice, suddenly from behind her. Speak of the devil-!

She turned furiously on her brother, but the reproach on her lips died and was quickly forgotten when she caught sight of the achingly familiar man standing behind him, with a stupid angelic smile on his stupid angelic face. She could recognize those bright green eyes and that silky blue hair anywhere, and it was making the hairs on her body stand on end.

Athrun Zala.

The one known to her as the Manipulative Bastard, the Cold-hearted Asshole, the Jerk, the Prick, the Douchebag, the Capricious Prat, the PMS-ing Man-Bitch-

-the Heartbreaker...

All were synonymous with Athrun Zala.

And there he was, standing in _her _apartment, looking at her and smiling innocently as though nothing had ever happened between them, while she stared, stunned, gaping like an idiot.

"-and if you need anything, Athrun lives right down the hall," Kira was saying.

"What?" snapped Cagalli, whipping her head around to stare at her brother.

"Athrun lives three doors down," repeated Kira slowly and looking at her oddly. "Weren't you listening? He was the one who told me about this place. He's here to help you move in."

Cagalli's only reply was an indignant sputter.

Oh Haumea! She was going to _murder_ Kira.

* * *

A/N: Sooo... what do you think? Please review! It's what encourages me to keep writing. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


	2. August 28, 2011 evening

**Chapter 2: Dinner and...**

~x~

August 28, 2011-Sunday

~x~

To Cagalli, Kira's screams of agony would be akin to the heavenly strains of a divine orchestra.

She would skin him alive using a blunt spoon, and then haul him by her car over a bed of hot coals until his legs gave out and the ground whittled his body to a mere nub of his former self.

She would relish with perverse pleasure his futile pleas for mercy because Kira, her idiot brother, had left her.

Alone.

With Athrun Zala.

After helping move in the heavy furniture, Kira had immediately left to meet with his pretty girlfriend, that _imbecile_!

What sort of horrible brother left his sister alone with the devil incarnate?

"I think this is the last box," said Athrun, walking into the apartment. He set the box down and brushed his hands off on his jeans.

"Oh really?" replied Cagalli with civil frostiness from the kitchen, where she was unpacking her plates. "Thanks for your help. I think I can handle the rest from here." She hoped he would take this as his cue to leave.

But instead, he lingered.

"I was hoping we could go out for dinner," he said, rather tentatively, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "We haven't seen each other for a while. We should catch up."

"I'm busy. I have to unpack and clean."

But Athrun was persistent, and before long, she found herself seated across from him in a homey Italian restaurant, a steaming plate of pasta before her, staring stubbornly at anything but him as he chatted cheerily about his freelance work in programming and the software business he was starting up with Kira.

"What about you, Cagalli? What have you been up to?"

At the question, Cagalli unwillingly raised her eyes to his face, and resentfully noted that he was as handsome as ever, perhaps even more so. It was enough to make her heart flutter like it had in high school and she hated herself for being still so susceptible to his charms.

Grudgingly, Cagalli began to update Athrun on her major life changes since high school, though she carefully avoided referencing their mutual past. She analyzed his every move as she spoke. She noted how he leaned in to catch her every word, made interested and amusing comments here and there, chuckled softly at her jokes, and gazed at her with a slight half-smile on his lips and something akin to fondness in his eyes.

But Cagalli was unmoved. She was familiar with this pattern. She had experienced it all before.

Athrun was a master manipulator and knew much too well how to charm her. In the past, he had made her grow dependent on him, only to abruptly yank the rug out from under her without warning and bring her back down to reality with a thundering crash.

He was an expert at toying with her feelings, and Cagalli suspected-no, _knew- _that this was what he was doing now.

Psychological warfare was his forte, but this time, Cagalli was prepared for battle. She knew his tricks and strategies and she wasn't going to lose to him again.

"I've always regretting losing touch with you after high school," said Athrun softly when she had finished talking.

She gritted her teeth and suppressed a flinch at the word _high school._ She wanted to grab him by the collar and shake him and scream that it was _his _fault they had lost touch, _his_ fault for being such a jerk, a prick, a cold-hearted bastard. But that would be playing straight into his hands again, so she swallowed her anger. She was _not_ going to lose her cool in front of Athrun Zala.

Instead, she nonchalantly raised her glass to her lips and took a sip of water before setting it down and forcing a smile onto her face. "Me too. I wonder what happened?"

Athrun looked at her in surprise, and she hid a small smile of triumph with another sip of her water.

But then he suddenly smiled, a broad smile that made his eyes light up and made her heart flutter like it had when she had met him for the first time at the age of fourteen.

"I'm glad you feel the same way," he murmured. "I was a little worried."

Cagalli frowned inwardly. Worried? What did he mean worried?

It was probably another one of his tactics, and if this was how Athrun Zala wanted to play it, then so be it.

Game on.


	3. September 12, 2011

**Ch. 3 ...a Movie**

~x~

September 12, 2011 Monday

~x~

Were cupcakes overdoing it? Would it matter that she hadn't bothered to slather on some frosting?

Cagalli stared anxiously down at the half dozen cupcakes sitting innocuously on the pan in her hands. They looked _okay_, and she was a hundred percent sure that they were delicious.

But would he like them?

Immediately, she mentally berated herself for worrying so much. The cupcakes were for Athrun Zala, for heaven's sake!

Athrun Zala, who was no better than camel spit or sewer scum or cockroach innards or frog slime. She couldn't care less whether he liked them or not. The only reason she was even here on his doorstep with chocolate cupcakes was because he had brought her a pan of brownies a few days ago. She was simply returning the pan with a little something extra, she thought defensively. She hated owing him.

With a pang, she remembered the last time she had tried giving him cupcakes. It hadn't ended well. How ironic that now, eight years later, she was giving him cupcakes again, but under very different circumstances. They were even the same flavor-dark chocolate. She knew he wasn't very fond of sweets, but he occasionally enjoyed the semi-sweet bitterness of dark chocolate.

There were so many things she knew about him; he hadn't changed much. He still had the same smile, the same green eyes, the same walk, the same style of dress, the same habits of pinching his nose bridge when he was tired and of furrowing his brow when he was deep in thought, the same fastidiousness, the same nerdy predilection for tinkering with electronics...

… And the same cruel penchant for toying with her feelings.

She had been touched when he had remembered, after all these years, her fondness for brownies. But then she was reminded of _who_ exactly she was dealing with here, and squashed those silly sentimental feelings and immediately tossed the brownies in the garbage after closing the door on him.

She regretted it afterward. The brownies had been freshly made, and her apartment still smelled like chocolate.

But it was better to be safe and sorry. Who knew what he was plotting. At the moment, his plan seemed to consist of ingratiating himself to her, and she was playing along, to a certain extent. But she had no clue what his ultimate motive was.

She was never openly hostile to him. Rather, she tried her best to remain civil though detached, but he was making it very, very hard to do so. It was her nature to pay back in like to what was given her, and Athrun was nothing but kind, helpful, and friendly. Several times, she caught herself chatting with him as though they were old friends again, and _enjoying _herself. The nerve!

In the two weeks since she had moved in, she had seen him nearly every _single_ damn day. He would show up unexpectedly to help her unpack, install the television, rig the curtains, slap together the desk, set up the wireless internet, re-arrange the furniture...

She was in his debt and she hated it.

She always tried to turn him away, but he was always so insistent that it was his pleasure to help her out, that she would begrudgingly allow him into her apartment.

And when her apartment was finally habitable and she no longer needed his assistance, he brought her brownies.

His kindness made her increasingly suspicious of him. She suspected that he was well-aware of the turmoil he was inciting within her and was laughing secretly about it behind the closed doors of his lair.

She tapped the door again and a few seconds later, it was flung open and she was face-to-face with Athrun Zala.

Green eyes, dark blue hair, a gentle smile.

Athrun...

Handsome as always, without a hair out of place, she thought sourly.

He greeted her with a warm grin and she could feel a blush rise in her cheeks as she stuttered the reason for her visit.

And then he was thanking her and taking the pan of brownies from her and pulling her into the apartment and telling her how glad he was to see her, that she was just in time for a movie he was about to watch.

Before she knew it, she was dragged to the couch and awkwardly perched beside him, too close for comfort.

She sat stiffly, refusing to lean back onto the couch because his left arm was flung casually across the couch back and if she reclined, she would be leaning into his arm and it would be like his arm was around her.

She couldn't bear it. She tried to lean as far away from him as possible without being too blatant until she nearly tumbled out of her seat.

But the discomfort of her seating was small compared to the discomfort of his company. She was too conscious of his presence, of his leg that was slightly touching hers, the warmth radiating from his body, the sound of his voice. The movie was an action flick, but she wasn't paying attention.

She bore with it for nearly two hours, and when the movie finally, _finally, _ended, she sprang to her feet and fairly _ran _to the door, mumbling something about how she had to go to bed because she needed to wake up early.

But he caught up with her at the door, thanked her again for the cupcakes, and leaned down and _kissed_ her. On the cheek.

It was only a chaste peck, but it was horrifying enough. Cagalli managed to mumble a 'good-night' as she stumbled away and scampered back to her apartment. The kiss was still warm on her face and she touched it for a moment.

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Things were playing out _exactly_ as they had in high school.

He truly hadn't changed at all.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it! The third chapter! Feedback is greatly appreciated, so please review! :D

Next up: A glimpse of their high school days!


	4. February 14, 2004

**Chapter 4: Valentine's Day**

~x~

High school, Freshman Year

February 14, 2004

~x~

Athrun Zala.

There he was, standing at the school gate with a pensive look in his eyes, staring off into the distance as the wind becomingly ruffled his silky blue locks. His school bag was slung casually over one shoulder. He looked like he came straight out of a teen magazine with his tall, well-dressed and slender physique, his enchanting green eyes, his perfect hair, his gorgeous face.

Taking a deep breath, she began to walk toward him, clutching nervously at the carefully wrapped package in her hand.

It was February 14th.

Valentine's Day.

And Cagalli, for the first time in her fourteen years of life, had prepared a special something for a special someone. She was supposed to be a tomboy so she wasn't supposed to do mushy stuff like this, but this particular someone was particularly special.

He was Athrun Zala.

Her brother's best friend, her crush.

No. Scratch that. It was more like he was the love of her life, Cagalli decided. She had met him at the beginning of freshman year through Kira, and had more or less fallen in love at first sight. She couldn't help it. He was _really _handsome.

And he seemed to return her feelings, judging by how kind he was to her. He took the initiative to talk to her, to accompany her, to help her with her homework. Even if it was inconvenient, he seemed to go out of his way to spend time with her. He was attentive when she spoke, he teased her, he laughed at all her jokes, he tried to be near her at every opportunity, and he found excuses to hold her hand and to put his arm around her.

In fact, just the other day, she and Kira had been over at his house to watch a movie. As they got up to leave, Athrun had cornered her while Kira was busy with his shoes, and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

That simple action had made her giddy with excitement for days and a little bubble of happiness within her had expanded until she was floating dreamily above the clouds. Anymore and she would have burst.

That kiss meant he liked her right? She was sure it did. Well, she liked him too, and she was going to tell him so today.

She was armed with a homemade dark chocolate cupcake wrapped in a clear Valentine's day themed goody bag along with a heartfelt handwritten letter. She hoped he wouldn't find it too mushy, but mushy was the only description for what she was feeling these days. Normally, she would have found this behavior kind of icky, but she didn't really care now. She was utterly besotted.

"Athrun," called Cagalli when she reached him. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hey."

It was the moment of truth, and Cagalli was overcome with apprehension.

What if he said no? But he wouldn't say no. He liked her. Didn't he?

She licked her lips nervously and cleared her throat to tell him the words that she had rehearsed so many times in front of the bathroom mirror.

But he was momentarily distracted by a sleek black car that pulled up to them. A beautiful pink-haired girl climbed out of the passenger's seat, and the sight of her shocked Athrun and Cagalli, though for very different reasons.

"Lacus?" exclaimed Athrun, "What are you doing here?"

Cagalli gaped. Lacus? Lacus_ Clyne?_ Was she really _the_ Lacus Clyne in the flesh?

Lacus Clyne was a famous pop idol, and Cagalli had heard rumors that she attended an all-girl's school nearby. But she had no idea that Lacus Clyne and Athrun were acquainted! He never told her!

What else didn't he tell her?

Stunned, Cagalli watched the pink-haired beauty throw herself into Athrun's arms, and Athrun returning the embrace before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek and then turning to Cagalli to introduce Lacus Clyne as his girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

_Girlfriend? _

He had a _girlfriend?_

All Cagalli could hear was a thundering and rushing in her ears as she struggled to keep the tears at bay. She shifted the garish pink package in her hand behind her in a feeble attempt to hide it, but she could tell by the pitying looks in Athrun and Lacus's eyes that they had already seen it. The humiliation was almost too much to bear. Her bubble of happiness had been callously burst, and she felt as though her heart had burst with it.

Cagalli mustered up a weak 'hello,' before she turned and ran, tears streaming down her face. She felt like an idiot. How deluded was she, to ever have believed that a perfect guy like Athrun Zala could ever like her? The only girl good enough for him would have to be famous, rich, and beautiful. A girl just like Lacus Clyne, a girl she could never be.

It wasn't Athrun Zala's fault that she was feeling this way. She didn't blame him. It was her own fault, for being too blind and addled by naive, girlish thoughts of romance to see the truth- that Athrun Zala was out of her league.

Never again, she vowed. Never again would she be so stupid and fall in love with someone so out of her reach.

But she wouldn't know until months later that this wouldn't be the last time Athrun Zala would hurt her like this.

* * *

A/N: So there you go! A little glimpse of what happened, though that's not all there is to it! Anyway, let me know what you think and review!

Also: I realize that Feb 14 2004 is a Saturday and not a school day, but please overlook this for the purpose of this fic. thanks! :P


	5. February 15, 2004

**A/N: **Please make sure to pay attention to the dates! I tried to make it clearer by renaming the chapters. Keep in mind that this fic jumps between their high school days and the present!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Apology**

~x~

High school

February 15, 2004

~x~

He apologized the next day.

"I'm sorry if I gave you got the wrong idea."

He scuffed his shoes on the rough concrete and stuffed his hands into his pockets, steadfastly avoiding her gaze.

Cagalli forced a shaky smile onto her face.

"It's no big deal. I was upset about something else yesterday."

It was a lie and they both knew it. But Athrun accepted her explanation with a simple nod and returned her smile with a tentative one of his own.

But the truth was, she had immediately thrown herself onto her bed and sobbed heart brokenly into her pillow the moment she had arrived home. She had cried herself to sleep and awoke in the morning resembling a pink puffer fish with her red eyes, swollen face, and bulging eyelids.

And Athrun, who was usually so observant, did not comment on her appearance.

She was thankful for that.

But months later, when it was much too late, she realized that he must have been leading her on on purpose, that he must have known full well of her feelings, because he was a bastard like that.

* * *

**A/N:** Short Chappie! But the next chapter will make up for it with some AxC fluff! :D

Let me know what you think :)


	6. October 15, 2011

**A/N:** ...And here's another quick update! It seems that the more work I have to do, the more I spend time procrastinating and writing fanfiction. I have a ton of papers and final exams due this week and next, yet here I am... _sigh_... This has really become a problem. Nevertheless, enjoy! :)

**Chapter 6: Skating**

~x~

October 15, 2011

~x~

Cagalli had a sneaking suspicion that he was enjoying himself immensely.

If it weren't for these blasted skates-

Cagalli growled as she determinedly tried to skate another step forward, but her ambitions were dashed as she promptly lost her balance, tumbling backward into Athrun's arms for probably the tenth time that day.

He chuckled down at her, causing her already flushed cheeks to turn a darker shade of pink.

Scowling back, she fought to regain her footing and struggled from his grasp, though he maintained a firm grip around her waist.

She had been seeing a little too much of Athrun these past several weeks and it wasn't a good thing. She was slowly letting down her guard around him, growing accustomed to his presence and allowing him to take liberties such as touching her hair, caressing the small of her back, and chastely kissing her cheek each time that they parted. He took her out for dinner on a weekly basis, and though she always insisted on paying for herself, he managed to steal the check every time. It was almost as though he were _wooing _her, and the thought caused unpleasant memories to well up within Cagalli's chest. The last time she had thought he was wooing her, it had ended with a broken heart and a trashed cupcake.

Trying to figure out what he was up to was starting to wear Cagalli down psychologically. He gave her no reason to suspect him, yet Cagalli felt that there was something ominous lurking beneath his affectionate smiles and his beguiling green eyes. The moment she got attached, she figured, he was probably going to reveal that he had a girlfriend, that he was leading her on all along for his own amusement, and then relish her heartbreak and jeer at her misery.

It had happened once, it could happen again.

Cagalli gave a scream of frustration as she toppled over into Athrun's chest for the eleventh time.

She irritably brushed her blonde hair out of her face and glowered up at Athrun.

"I _told you _I didn't know how to skate. Why didn't you just bring your girlfriend instead?"

Athrun seemed caught off-guard by her question. He looked down at her with an eyebrow raised and a slightly confused expression.

"But I don't have a girlfriend?" The statement sounded more like a question.

He looked like he was telling the truth, and Cagalli felt oddly relieved, _not _that she cared whether or not he was dating. But even if he didn't have a girlfriend, it didn't mean that he wasn't up to something equally diabolical.

"I just thought you would have a girlfriend," responded Cagalli rather lamely.

"I thought I couldn't make it any more obvious," said Athrun, smiling slightly. Then, teasingly, he asked, "What about you? Do _you_have a boyfriend?"

"No," snapped Cagalli. Her face suddenly felt very hot even though the skating rink was quite chilly, and turning away, she pushed herself away from Athrun in an attempt to skate independently. Athrun's amused laugh rang after her as she face-planted after no more than a few steps.

That night, Athrun bid her goodbye at her door, as he always did.

He leaned in close, and Cagalli, expecting the light peck on the cheek that had become customary, obligingly turned her face a little to receive it.

To her surprise, he planted a kiss quite fully on her lips instead, and his face lingered tenderly near hers for a few moments after their lips had parted, their breaths mingling.

He straightened up and chuckled softly at her bewildered expression before wishing her a goodnight.

Stunned, Cagalli stumbled into her own apartment. The kiss still tingled on her lips, and her heart was thumping loudly in her chest.

She was at a loss. What game was he playing now?

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are much appreciated! I really enjoy reading your comments and feedback :)


	7. July 30, 2004

**A/N: **I have a final tomorrow... so... WHAT AM I DOING HERE? Believe me, I ask myself that question everyday. Ugh, and so many papers left to write... Well enough of that! Here's the chapter!

Please don't forget to review! I really enjoy your comments and it makes me happy to know that there are still lots of asucaga fans out there. I really hope the fandom's not dying off, because I've just gotten started! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7: Friends**

~x~

July 30, 2004

~x~

That summer was probably one of the most painful summers of her life.

It should have been a happy summer. She went out nearly every day with Kira and their group of friends, enjoying their youth and their freedom. Only problem was, that group of friends included Athrun, and he brought his girlfriend Lacus with him _everywhere._

It wouldn't have been so bad, thought Cagalli, if Lacus at least had a bad personality. She was ashamed to admit that she entertained fantasies where Athrun would eventually realize the inner ugliness of his girlfriend, realize that Cagalli was the truly beautiful one, and then they would go off into the sunset hand-in-hand.

Except Lacus was peerlessly beautiful, both inside and out. And Cagalli realized, begrudgingly, that Lacus was impossible to hate. She was too kind, too sweet, too beautiful, too angelic. Despite her extraordinary talent and good looks, she was unpretentious and modest. Sometimes, Cagalli found herself wishing that Lacus had a flaw, just _one_ flaw, even if it was something silly like bad breath. But Lacus was perfect, something that Cagalli would never be.

And so she was forced to watch enviously as Athrun showered Lacus with his affection. His warm caresses, fond glances, sweet kisses- all went to Lacus. It was tearing her up on the inside, knowing that they could only ever be just friends, and she had cried about it, more than once. But in front of him, she put up a brave front and acted like one of the guys. She could not allow herself to breach the impenetrable barrier of platonic friendship.

"So what do you think of Lacus?" Athrun asked shyly one day.

Cagalli was caught by surprise, but she forced herself to sound natural. "I think she's a great girl. Way out of your league, actually. You lucky dog." She smirked and playfully nudged him in the ribs.

"Thanks," grinned Athrun.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know what you thought. You're an important friend to me, Cagalli."

Cagalli swallowed, and tried to reply cheerfully in a steady voice, "You're an important friend to me, too, Athrun."

He smiled.

But later on in the fall of that year, when Athrun would start ignoring her for no reason in particular, Cagalli would realize that she probably wasn't even half as important to him as he was to her.

* * *

**A/N: **So... what do you think? Poor Cagalli has been friendzoned :(


	8. November 9, 2011

**A/N:** New chapter! Quick update since the last one, which is why I didn't respond to some of your reviews. I'm still not done with my school work, but psh... this is so much more important. :P

Anyway, this is a longer chapter this time, though still within the word limit. I try to keep my chapters less than 1500 words (I increased it from 1000) because this is strictly a drabble series, so each chapter is supposed to be like a little snapshot of their lives, as this is a slice-of-life fic.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Some AxC action going on before I switch back to their high school days :D Slightly smutty, but hopefully within the T rating. Let me know what you think. As always, I enjoy feedback, so please, please review! I want to know what I'm doing right (or wrong!)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Nighttime Rendezvous**

~x~

November 9, 2011

~x~

October passed in a flurry of red and orange leaves, and before long the pleasantly brisk fall temperature declined to the chilly sting of November.

As for Cagalli, work as a student teacher was heating up, and she found herself buried in various assignments. High school students were demanding little terrors, and keeping the class in order was no easy task.

However, her industriousness kept her mind off of other things-namely devastatingly handsome things with blue hair and green eyes.

Ever since they went ice skating, Athrun hadn't tried to kiss her on the mouth a second time, opting instead to resume the usual brief pecks on her cheek, sometimes accompanied by a platonic clap on the shoulder.

His behavior was simply baffling. Cagalli's suspicion of him had increased and she was jumpy and on guard whenever he was near. There was no telling what he was planning, and the mental games were wreaking havoc on her psyche.

Not to mention, he hadn't appeared before her the past week. She had grown accustomed to seeing him on a frequent, almost daily basis, but he had suddenly disappeared a week ago. She was tempted to knock on his apartment to check on him, but that was probably exactly what he wanted. _No_, she would not give into the temptation. She would not show him that she was missing him (not that she was, not even a little!) because that would betray her vulnerability and he would take advantage of it. It was an old ploy, ignoring her. An old ploy he used one too many times in high school.

So Cagalli was rather surprised that night when, as she was settling back onto her couch with a cup of tea and a stack of essays to grade, Athrun showed up rather unexpectedly.

Heart beating madly, she opened the door and greeted him, suddenly conscious that she was wearing nothing but an old pair of sweatpants and a ratty T-shirt.

He returned her greeting rather wearily. Upon closer inspection, Cagalli could see that he looked bedraggled. His clothes were wrinkled and there were dark circles underneath his eyes; he looked as though he hadn't slept for days.

"I've been busy with a client this past week," he explained. "But I have something to show you."

And before Cagalli could react, he reached out and dragged Cagalli out of her apartment, despite her protests about her lack of proper attire and her unfinished work.

X

Before long, Cagalli found herself gazing out the window of his car as the scenery sped by. Upon being asked where they were headed, Athrun only smiled mysteriously. Cagalli felt herself beginning to panic as they drove up a winding incline and the number of houses began to diminish as the number of trees began to increase. What was he planning to do with her in the middle of nowhere? Murder?

Cagalli snorted. She was being irrationally paranoid.

The car pulled to a stop and Cagalli found herself being ushered out of the car and down a trampled path surrounded by foliage. Athrun led her by the hand through the brush until they found themselves in a small clearing overlooking the outskirts of the city.

Cagalli caught her breath. The view was simply _breathtaking_. The city lights were a golden wink far off in the distance, overshadowed by the velvety night sky with its thousands of twinkling silver stars. Cagalli had never seen so many stars all at once before.

Silently, the two drank in the sight together for several long moments, and Athrun pointed out a few constellations in his soft, soothing voice. Against her will, Cagalli found herself relaxing and enjoying herself. She peeked at Athrun out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was already gazing at her and smiling almost shyly. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she glanced away and shrank into the jacket he had wrapped around her.

The atmosphere was becoming dangerously romantic and it made her uncomfortable.

So Cagalli cleared her throat awkwardly, interrupting the mood with a half-baked excuse about needing to go home to finish up some work-related things.

And Athrun, who seemed disappointed, obligingly led her back to the car and drove her back.

At her door, Cagalli paused, and turned to thank him, only to see that he was suddenly standing very close.

And before she could register what was happening, she found herself pressed up against him and his lips crushed recklessly onto hers.

Her mind went blank.

It was a kiss unlike the previous one. It was deeper, more heated, and she found herself melting against him as she clung desperately to his chest and his mouth moved sensuously against hers. His kiss was invasive, burning, demanding. His fingers dug into her waist as he gripped her more tightly and she felt a strange hotness pool in the bottom of her stomach.

He flattened her against the door as he pressed himself closer, his warm hands running up and down her sides and his hot lips trailing from her bruised lips down to her jaw and then her neck. He nipped and sucked gently at the soft skin at the base of her throat, and she could not keep from gasping out, tangling and untangling her hands in his hair. His lips traveled upward again to re-capture her mouth in another steamy, prolonged liplock. It was a sweet agony, trying to satiate themselves-the more they tried, the more they hungered.

After a while, they finally broke apart, panting through swollen lips, and looked at each other. His eyes, which were normally a bright green, had darkened, and they flicked briefly to her door before settling on her again. His gaze was expectant, waiting.

Cagalli swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew what he wanted. She too had felt it—that odd little thrill, much like a tingle of electricity, that had coursed down her spine as they had crushed their lower bodies together, desperately trying to get closer, to properly _feel_ one another…

But instead, she backed away, cowering a little, and muttered her old excuses about having work.

And he smiled understandingly and swooped in for last a brief peck on the lips before heading back to his own apartment.

In a daze, she wobbled over to the couch and collapsed. She felt weak in the knees, and the sensations of the kiss still burned hotly in her stomach, on her lips, on her skin.

No further work got done that night, and she tossed and turned fretfully in her bed until morning. Her mind was full of _him_, that blue-haired, green-eyed menace. After all these years, he still had such a profound effect on her, and she cursed and resented him for it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe... steamy stuff eh? Well, next up will be a flashback to high school, and you guys are going to REALLY hate Athrun. It's one of the major events that explains their current relationship, though it's still not the whole story. So, 'til next time!


	9. September 28, 2004

**A/N:** As always, thank you guys for the reviews! They really make my day. My updates are probably going to slow down now to once a week (if all goes well!) since I'm on vacation.

As for this chapter: Let the Athrun-hating commence! :D :D :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Break**

~x~

High school

September 28, 2004

~x~

Cagalli was seeing a lot of Athrun lately. She knew it wasn't good for her, she knew the only way to put her broken heart at ease would be to put some distance between them. But she couldn't. She tried, but she couldn't. A single smile from _him _and her heart would go running to him again and she would start hoping all over again like a fool.

She was either a masochist or an imbecile, she decided.

School had started, and they had recently been assigned a project for history and ended up in the same group, so she had been going over to his house nearly every single day for the past week. She was never alone with him, of course, but just being in his proximity sent her heart into a million nervous flurries and elevated her body temperature by several degrees.

But the project was over and done with now. The day before, they had presented it to the class, and now Cagalli no longer had an excuse to see him, to be near him and to talk to him and laugh with him for a few precious hours every day without his perfect girlfriend _Lacus_ around. But it was a good thing. She had to maintain her distance. They were only friends. No more, no less.

She glanced longingly at him seated at the other end of the classroom, a look of concentration in his brilliant green eyes as he listened attentively to the teacher, occasionally leaning down to scrawl down a few notes as his dark eyelashes cast a light shadow on his pale cheek.

Perhaps maintaining her distance could wait another day.

Class ended and she sidled over to his side as the students streamed out of the classroom.

"Hey," greeted Cagalli cheerily. "Wanna go grab a smoothie with me right now?"

"I'm busy," he said shortly, turning briskly away.

Cagalli blinked, perplexed. It wasn't his words that unnerved her. It was his cold tone and the fact that he hadn't even turned to look at her.

Confused, Cagalli shifted her backpack higher and hurried after him as they entered the quad.

"Then what about some other time?" she continued hopefully, "Kira said he wanted to try that new place..." Her words trailed off when he suddenly turned on her, his face grim.

"Look, Cagalli," he said emotionlessly, "I don't know if you're dense or what, but you don't seem to be getting the clue that I don't want to hang out with you. Frankly, you're annoying. I'm sick and tired of you following me around. You need to make some friends of your own instead of clinging to Kira all the time and depending on him to make your friends for you."

Shocked, Cagalli froze and her face contorted with pain as the words registered in her brain. She was _annoying_? He was sick and tired of her? She followed him around?

In less than a few seconds, her world came crashing down around her. Was this what _everyone _thought of her? A pathetic, friendless moron riding the coattails of her more popular twin brother? Were people putting up with her only because of Kira? More importantly, was _Athrun_ only putting up with her because of Kira?

What a naive fool she was, to think that anyone could like her for being _her. _She was a tomboy, un-loveable, un-cute, loud, brash, and insensitive, with ugly hair and ugly clothes. Suddenly, all her insecurities welled up in her chest, and at that very moment, she _hated_ herself.

The tears rose to her eyes and her lip trembled. Athrun stared at her dispassionately for a few moments before turning and walking away.

Cagalli stood rooted to the spot and watched him leave. The tears welled and spilled down her face. Never had she felt so ashamed, alone, despised, and miserable.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it! 'Til next time! Please leave a review ;)


	10. October 4, 2004

**A/N:** Short chapter this week!

* * *

Chapter 10: Over

~x~

October 4, 2004

~x~

"Athrun," Cagalli pleaded. "I'm sorry if I was annoying you. I really didn't mean it. Please don't be mad at me anymore." She tried to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"I'm not mad at you," said Athrun tonelessly. He was staring fixedly at a spot somewhere in the distance beyond her head. "I just don't want to be friends with you anymore."

Cagalli's heart sank, and she could feel moisture welling up in her eyes. It was a sensation that had become all too familiar as of late.

But she wasn't ready to give up.

"Is... is it because of Lacus?" asked Cagalli thickly, her voice husky with unshed tears. "Does she not like it when we're together?" Her voice cracked.

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Athrun, "Lacus would _never_ be jealous of _you._"

That sentence crushed with a staggering finality the last remaining remnants of her self-esteem. _Of course_ Lacus would never be jealous of someone like _her_. What was she thinking? Lacus was a famous pop idol and she was a grubby tomboy. Withering under Athrun's contemptuous gaze, Cagally suddenly felt mortified for suggesting something so outrageously presumptuous.

A sob ripped from her throat as she turned and ran. She managed to make it to the girls' toilet before she collapsed wretchedly to the floor, shuddering and choking on short, gasping cries.

She was pathetic.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe... Athrun is such an ass isn't he :D

Please review! I'd like to hear your theories about where this is going ;)


	11. November 17, 2011

A/N: So here's the next chapter! A little more back story. Not much in terms of plot, but it'll have to do. Sorry guys! Anyway, I probably won't update until next next week since I'm still on vacation and I have some school stuff to do (still) so until then!

* * *

Chapter 11: Anger

~x~

November 17, 2011

~x~

They stood silently side-by-side in the elevator. The unhappy memories washed over her like an unpleasant torrent of freezing water.

His words from back then had been like poison, tainting her mind and soul and sending her spiraling into a coma of depression, shame, self-doubt, and misery. She had then isolated herself from her friends and her brother, who cluelessly attributed her sudden change to the onset of puberty. She had been too ashamed to tell him the truth and had kept silent about what had transpired between her and Athrun.  
His words echoed constantly in her mind.

_"I'm sick and tired of you following me around. You need to make some friends of your own instead of clinging to Kira all the time and depending on him to make all your friends for you."_

His words meant nothing to her now, seven years later. But back then, in her simple adolescent mind that had once worshipped his very footsteps, his words carried the weight of the world. Thus, she had taken them to heart and sincerely believed that she was a pathetic good-for-nothing. Her grades dropped. She was booted out of the honors' classes. She lost her friends. She sank further into depression. It was a vicious and never-ending cycle of despair. And in her immature, angsty little teenage brain, she contemplated suicide and self-harm.

Thank Haumea she had not been stupid enough to follow through, but she had come close several times.

And when she had finally gotten back on her feet later on in high school, he effortlessly knocked her down again. He seemed to derive great pleasure in rejecting her, not only her affections but her friendship as well.

It seemed so silly now, looking back, that a couple of words from a bitchy jerk could affect her to such an extent. She regretted not slapping him silly and shrugging his comments off with the confidence of the smart, strong, passionate woman she was now. He could not hurt her anymore.

But even if she _had_ changed, the underlying bitterness from the pain he had inflicted was still there. She could neither forgive nor forget.

The elevator dinged as it reached their floor. The silver doors slid open and they stepped out.

He turned to her.

"Cagalli," he said, a bit unsurely. Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't spoken a word to him in the elevator.

"What," she snapped, a little testily. Seeing his face made the irritation rise in her throat like bile as the memories resurfaced. She was angry at herself for giving in so easily (and lustfully-!) to his kiss despite all he had done to her. She had spent the week thinking about it, turning it over and over again in her mind, growing increasingly furious at his audacity and her own weakness.

"Do you want to grab dinner tonight?" He looked at her hesitantly, surprised by her sharpness.

"No," she said coldly, brushing him off without another glance, "I'm busy."

She marched to her door, drew her keys out from her purse, and entered. Turning, she noticed that he was still lingering on her doorstep.

"Are you sure?" He seemed hurt by her brusque behavior, and was looking at her with wide, perplexed eyes. "It'll be quick, and I think you need a break-"

She slammed the door shut in his face.

X

Later, she regretted being so uncivil with him. But she didn't apologize.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe... Cagalli is being so passive-aggressive. Please review! Thanks :)


	12. November 25, 2011

A/N: Hey guys, so... I know I said I'd update in 2 weeks... and uh... yeah... But here I am nevertheless! I've actually been sitting on this chapter for a while because I'm not entirely happy with it, but I don't know what else I can do to fix it. It isn't my best chapter, but oh wells... here it is anyway! Hopefully the AxC fluff will compensate for the poor quality!

And also, as a sidenote, I've noticed that the Gundam Seed community hasn't been very active lately. Not as many new fanfics are being published or continued. Makes me a little sad because I really love Gundam Seed and the AsuCaga pairing, so I really hope more fans out there will continue to contribute! (And not just AxC fanfics either, I enjoy anything as long as it's well-written and interesting!) It's starting to get lonely here... I miss you guys, come back! :(

* * *

Chapter 12: Fever

~x~

November 25, 2011

~x~

"You're Athrun Zala's girlfriend, right?"

"What?" Cagalli blinked, perplexed, at the apartment manager.

"You're Athrun Zala's girlfriend," he continued, not really listening, "Could you bring this package up to him? It's been sitting in my office for the past two weeks."

Before Cagalli could voice her vehement protests, he had already shoved a small brown box into her arms and ushered her out of the office.

…And that was how Cagalli ended up standing on Athrun's doorstep a few moments later, waiting for him to answer the door.

Cagalli groaned. She had been not-so-subtly avoiding Athrun the past week by declining all his attempts to take her out for dinner, responding to his texts with single word replies, and letting all his phone calls go to voice mail.

She was angry. Angry at him for kissing her like that and angry at herself for kissing him back like some panting, horny adolescent. She knew she was being passive aggressive, but it was nothing compared to what he had done to her in high school when he had basically _ruined_ her life!

Okay, okay, so she was also being a little over-dramatic. But then again, if he hadn't been such a prick to her, she wouldn't have suffered from depression, her sophomore year grades wouldn't have dropped, and she fancied that she would've gotten into her top-choice college and then found a high-paying job instead of scraping by on the meager salary of a student teacher.

Not that being a teacher was _completely _horrible. The students were great. If only the pay were a tad bit higher and the parents weren't so aggravating...

The door suddenly swung open to reveal Athrun.

The sight of him made Cagalli stare.

Athrun looked out-of-sorts, and that was putting it nicely. If it weren't for his blatantly good looks, his current appearance was nearly _unattractive. _

With poorly-concealed disapproval, she ran her gaze down from his ruffled hair, his flushed and unshaven face, his bleary eyes, to rest on his shabby attire-an old pair of shorts and a ratty white undershirt.

But despite his substandard appearance, thought Cagalli, disgruntled and a tad bit disappointed, it was simply impossible for Athrun Zala to be anything less than panty-peeling _hot_.

His eyes widened. "Cagalli," he croaked in surprise and immediately erupted into a fit of coughs. He was obviously quite ill and Cagalli almost, _almost_ felt worried, but she brushed the feeling aside.

"I'm just here to drop off your package," she said stiffly, handing it to him. She turned to leave, but Athrun quickly seized her hand in a hot, feverish grip.

"Cagalli," Athrun rasped.

Cagalli glared at him. "What?" she scowled, pulling away.

If she stayed a second longer she would start feeling sorry for him, and he was the absolute last creature in the universe that deserved her pity.

He gazed back down at her through maddeningly long lashes before finally croaking apprehensively, "Are you mad at me?"

Cagalli stared. Why was he asking her this _now_? _Of course_ she was mad at him! She had never stopped _being_ mad in the first place!

Upset, Cagalli shrugged her hand out of his grasp and turned to leave, but the action caused him to stumble and he had to lean on the wall to steady himself.

He looked so pitiful that Cagalli felt her resolve weaken. Before she knew what she was doing, she had grabbed him by the arm.

"You need to rest," she said firmly. She would just make sure he reached his bed safely and then she would leave, she told herself. She was simply being a responsible neighbor. She didn't need a death on her conscience, even if it _was_ the death of the foulest being that ever walked the planet.

But a few moments later, she found herself tucking him into bed and then hunting around for a small towel to dampen and lay across his forehead.

He peered at her dimly from between heavy lids.

"Are you mad at me?" he repeated again. He reached up to brush his knuckles against her cheek, but she drew back. With a forlorn little sigh, he allowed his hand to drop limply back to his side.

Ignoring him, she pursed her lips and placed the towel across his sweat-glistened brow. She could feel his eyes on her face.

"What?" she frowned.

"Nothing," he replied.

-But then he added, "I haven't had someone do this for me in a long time."

With a pang, Cagalli recalled that his mother had passed away when he was quite young. The memory of his downcast face and moist eyes when he had told her, all those years ago, made her heart knot painfully and she could not prevent herself from reaching out and stroking his hair in an unusually tender gesture.

"That feels nice," he said, closing his eyes.

They stayed like that for a few moments, and he appeared to have drifted off to sleep. But then she remembered that she was supposed to be cold and distant, and she hurriedly withdrew her hand and stood up.

The movement stirred him half-awake and he made a noise of protest as he struggled to lift himself onto his elbows.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled groggily.

"Just going to make you something to eat. Go to sleep. I'll check on you later."

Nodding, he settled back again.

However, when she reached the door, he spoke up once more.

"I'm sorry," he uttered, so quietly that she thought she might have been hearing things.

She paused.

"What?"

She had to strain to hear his next words.

"I'm sorry for high school," he whispered hoarsely before immediately falling back into a feverish slumber.

Cagalli turned sharply to look at his sleeping form and felt a wave of irritation wash over her.

So he did know.

So then why was he telling her this _now_, she thought bitterly, when everything was already said and done and nothing more could be changed?

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think of this fluffy, drabbly filler-chapter? Read and review! And thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! I try to reply to all of them, and I appreciate your support!

Next up: More AxC interaction that'll move the story along a little more (though keep in mind this is slice-of-life, so don't expect anything too dramatic)!

...And one other thing I'd like to add is that I won't be able to update as often anymore, though I'll try my best. I just started medical school and it's been super busy and hectic and it's killing me. But writing is a great stress reliever, and I really do enjoy it so I'll try my best to continue updating my fics regularly.

Til next time!


End file.
